Bitten
by empole0n
Summary: Frankie is the new ghoul in school. Cleo makes a decision that could affect her friendships with...well, everyone. Draculaura has her eyes on the wrong ghoul. Clawdeen is trying to comfort her brother. A/N: Focuses mostly around Draculaura.
1. Chapter 1

**CLEO DE NILE'S BEDROOM…**

Draculaura stifled a laugh as her, Cleo, and Clawdeen made ridiculous faces into Cleo's macbook. They were taking pictures with the photobooth app and Draculaura's laughs kept ruining the photos.

"Stop it, Draculaura." Clawdeen growled.

"I'm sorry, but your expressions are so ridiculous!" Draculaura fell on Cleo's bed laughing.

"Be quiet!" Cleo said slowly shutting the laptop. "So, the rumour mill has it that a new ghoul is coming to Monster High." Cleo said raising an eyebrow.

"Normie or a ghoul?" Draculaura asked fixing her hair.

"A ghoul! I heard she's very pretty too." Clawdeen exclaimed.

"You know we haven't had any normies here in a while." Clawdeen said, rolling her eyes. "There's only like, what, three?"

"Well, I have to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow." Cleo said fixing her hair.

"Same here." Clawdeen said heading for the door.

"Me too." Draculaura said following Clawdeen.

Once the two ghouls were outside, they began walking their separate ways home. "Hey Draculaura! Want a ride home?"

It was getting dark, and Draculaura could easily fly home, being a vampire had it's perks- by transforming into a bat. But unlike other bats, Draculaura could not see as well in the dark.

"Yes, please!" She shouted running over to Clawdeen.

Clawdeen's older brother, Clawd pulled up in about five minutes.

Clawdeen examined the front seat and the back seat. She saw Howleen sitting in the back with an upset expression on her face.

"You sit in the front. I should speak with my sister." Clawdeen said.

"Oh, okay." Draculaura slid into the front seat and looked up at Clawd. He smiled at her, and Draculaura smiled sheepishly with a closed lip smile. She was very embarrassed of her fangs.

"Hey, Dracula? Isn't it?" Clawd asked pressing the gas.

Draculaura blushed red. She was so embarrassed.

"Draculaura. Dracula is my dad."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm not so good with names." He joked. Silently he felt bad for not knowing her name. Draculaura was Clawdeen's best friend, as well as his girlfriend Cleo's best friend.

"Did you ghouls have fun?" Clawd asked.

"Yeah, just getting ready for school tomorrow and stuff. Cleo was talking about you a lot."

Clawd and Cleo had been dating for about six months, they were inseparable, but lately they hadn't been spending a lot of time together. Clawdeen thought she was the only one who noticed this, but Draculaura did as well.

"Good stuff, I hope." He grinned.

They pulled up to Draculaura's house, and she opened the door.

"Bye Clawdeen, bye Howleen. Thanks for the ride, Clawd." She got out of the car and ran up the stairs without another word.

"Howleen, you can't just leave the house without permission, no wonder Mom's pissed!" Clawdeen yelled.

"I just want to have fun, and be like you and Clawd." She whimpered.

"Howleen…" Clawdeen said covering her eyes with her hand.

The rest of the drive home to the Wolf's house was pretty silent until Clawd asked a question.

"Did Cleo really talk about me?" Clawd asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good stuff?"

"Sure." Clawdeen said examining her fingernails.

Clawd's posture stiffened as he pulled into the driveway of the Wolf's house.

* * *

"I'm going to break up with him tomorrow at school. It'll be a public thing, don't worry." Cleo said, reassuring him, as she brushed her hair.

"It doesn't have to be public embarrassment or anything- I just want everyone to know you're not together anymore. I love you, Cleo." He said pulling her into a hug. She dropped the hairbrush and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, Deuce…You know very well how I handle things. I am Cleo de Nile after all."

Deuce laughed. "Clawd…he's my friend, and you and him used to have something special, just…don't do something you'll regret, okay?"

Cleo contemplated it, and nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Oh, and I love you too, Deuce."

* * *

**AT MONSTER HIGH…**

Cleo, Ghoulia, Draculaura, and Clawdeen stood by their lockers observing their fellow monsters and chatting amongst themselves.

"Uuuuuuuuh." Ghoulia moaned.

"For the last time, Ghoulia, I don't _know _where Lagoona is." Cleo said slamming her locker shut.

"I think she's with Gil at the school pool. They haven't seen each other all summer, you know." Clawdeen pointed out.

They ghouls nodded to each other as this made sense.

A girl with green skin walked by them, wearing a plaid jumper, and white shirt underneath. She had black and white hair, and was absolutely beautiful. Even though she had one green eye and one blue one. Her neck was sparking furiously.

"Hi, I was wondering if any of you could tell me where Mad Science is?" She smiled.

"Sure! That's all of our homerooms as well, we could go there together!" Draculaura said grabbing her arm, and pulling her there.

"She must be the new girl." Clawdeen said following.

"Of course she is. She's so… lost." Cleo said walking beside Clawdeen.

"She's really pretty." Clawdeen stated.

"Yeah." Cleo nodded. She was going to add a snide remark, but realized there were bigger things to worry about- Deuce and Clawd.

They took seats together, the green skinned ghoul was in between Draculaura and Clawdeen, Cleo was to the left of Clawdeen.

The teacher was going on about all the absolutely boring things they would be covering this semester. Ghoulia walked in, late of course. She always took forever and a _day _to get to class. Cleo motioned to Ghoulia to come sit beside her.

"Ghoulia, being late the first day isn't exactly a good first impression-" The teacher began to say, but realized she couldn't help it as she slugged over to Cleo and the other ghouls. "Nevermind." He muttered and continued his boring speech.

"So, your dad is Frankenstein, and you're Frankie?" Clawdeen asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Isn't voltage?" She giggled as her neck sparked. "They spark when I get nervous." She tapped her bolts lightly.

"It's so _voltage!" _Draculaura laughed. "You should have lunch with us!"

"Absolutely!" Clawdeen agreed.

Frankie smiled to herself. Her first day was going better than expected.

* * *

Later that day, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie and Cleo had lunch together.

Cleo had finally come up with a stellar plan. She wouldn't need to dump Clawd. He would dump _her. _Sure, it would be embarrassing, but she would simply say she was too good for him, and he didn't like her for her. That way, Deuce and Clawd would still be friends. Right?

"Frankie, come to fearleading tryouts during gym. It'll be fangtastic." Draculaura said smiling.

"Yeah, we're all on the team, we'll have so much fun!" Clawdeen added.

"Okay! I will." Frankie nodded. "I better go to Home Ick. I'll see you guys later." She picked up her tray, and placed it with the other ones. She waved as she headed through the doors.

* * *

The ghouls went on with their day and later the three girls were changing in the locker room into their Fearleader uniforms.

They walked into the gym and sat down at a table, getting ready to judge the potential Fearleaders.

"Hi, guys!" Frankie exclaimed. Pom-poms in hand, bolts sparking.

"Oh, Frankie, you don't have to tryout, you're on the team by default. Just don't tell anyone!" Clawdeen giggled.

"To be fair, she should try out." Cleo said, glaring at Frankie.

The casketball players turned to watch the tryouts. Frankie touched her bolts, subconsciously. She was really nervous. They walked over to the stands and sat down and watched. "Oh! Don't start yet, Frankie. There's a lose thread on your fearleading uniform. Presentation is key." Cleo got up with a pair of scissors cut a seam on Frankie's arm. The stitches in all over her body were the only things keeping her together. Cleo turned around and walked over to her fellow ghouls with a mischievous smile on her face. Cleo turned on the music, which was Poker Face by Lady GaGa.

"One, two, three, four!" Cleo shouted out. Clawdeen and Draculaura looked at each other, confused. The music they usually had people cheer to was Just Dance, by Lady GaGa. Two minutes into the song, Frankie was wrapping up her cheer. As she lifted up her arm as she did the splits, everyone was cheering that was in the gymnasium. Her arm came undone and flew through the window in the gym. Embarrassed, she ran out, one hand covering her face as tears fell down her face.

"Frankie!" Clawdeen called, running after her.

"Oops, I guess I must have cut the seam on her arm instead of her uniform." Cleo announced. "I'm so embarrassed." She covered her forehead with her arm for a dramatic effect. Draculaura made her way over to Cleo, but Clawd beat her to it. Draculaura stayed behind watching them.

"That wasn't cool, Cleo." Clawd said shaking his head at her.

"What wasn't? It _was _an accident." Cleo insisted.

"We'll talk about this later." Clawd said turning to his team mates, motioning them to come over to continue their game.

"Ugh!" Cleo screamed stamping her foot. She had had enough. How hard was it to get a guy to dump you?

"It's over, Clawd!" She shouted.

"What?" Clawd said turning around. Draculaura ran up beside Cleo.

"What are you doing?" Draculaura whispered. Cleo ignored her.

"That's right, we're through. Now, I have to go see if Frankie's all right." Cleo stamped out of the gym, flipping her hair behind her. Draculaura and Clawd shared a quick look. Clawd was looking for an answer, and he assumed she had it, but unfortunately, she was just as clueless as him. She ran to catch up with Cleo.

"Cleo, can you please explain what's going on?" Draculaura asked.

"We're just not right for each other. I was hoping he would break up with me, when he saw what I did to Frankie, but he didn't." Cleo pulled out her cell phone and texted Clawdeen.

**Cleo de Nile: Where r u and Frankie? **

**Clawdeen Wolf: Washroom by the gym. Sewing her arm back on.**

"Come on." Cleo said to Draculaura.

"Why would you want him to break up with you?" Draculaura asked. All these questions were just getting to Cleo's head.

"I'll explain later when all the ghouls are together. Right now, we should focus on Frankie."

"Focus on Frankie? You're the one who made her lose her arm!" Draculaura shouted, her arm outstretched to the side for emphasis. Cleo continued on to the bathroom and Draculaura followed.

"There!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Thanks." Frankie said wiping her nose on a tissue. "That was so embarrassing."

"It's alright. You did an amazing job, considering Cleo gave you the wrong song to cheer to."

"She also accidentally cut the seam on your arm instead of on your uniform." Draculaura said walking in.

"Exactly- _accident."_ Cleo walked over to Frankie.

"Aren't you even going to apologize."Draculaura asked.

"I'm sorry, Frankie. You're on the team by the way. Nice performance." Cleo said putting a hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"Thanks." Frankie said. With that, Cleo left the bathroom. "See you all tomorrow!" She said with the wave of her arm.

"We can give you a lift home, Frankie. You deserve one especially after losing an arm." Clawdeen said.

"Cleo and Clawd broke up." Draculaura blurted.

"What?" Clawdeen said looking up. "Why?"

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"She seemed pretty content when she came in here." Clawdeen said. "Come on, let's catch my brother before he leaves."

* * *

**IN** **CLAWD'S CAR...**

"I just don't get it, Clawdeen. Did she say why?" Clawd asked gripping the steering wheel as he pulled up to Frankie's house. Frankie got out of the car and thanked them for the ride.

"No! For the last time, no." Clawdeen said.

Howleen and Draculaura were sitting in the back seat, discussing new teachers and new students.

"Is Creative Writing a good course? I took it…but I don't know." Howleen said.

"It's amazing. You get to write about whatever you like- and you get marks for it. How awesome is that?" Draculaura giggled. "Here's my house." She said. "Bye, you guys, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Howleen shouted.

"Text me." Clawdeen replied.

On the way to the Wolf's home, Clawd spoke up. "She seemed really mad. I don't know what I did, it's just so- unexpected, you know?"  
"I understand. I'm sorry… she's probably just… well… I don't know." Clawdeen said looking at her older brother. She always leaned on him. It was weird having it the other way around.

* * *

**CLEO DE NILE'S BEDROOM...**

"We can't go public…" Cleo said.

"Why not?"

"Clawd will know why I dumped him... for you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. You never cheated on him. We never even kissed yet. You just wanted to be with someone else…" Deuce smiled at her.

"That's true. Speaking of never kissing…" Cleo giggled. Deuce leaned down to kiss her, when there was a knock at her door.

"Get out, through the window!" Cleo hissed.

"I'll call you. Bye." He said hopping out.

"What is it, Nefera?" Cleo rolled her eyes, opening the door. Only Nefera would knock a million times. How _annoying._

"It's dinnertime."

How could anyone possibly expect her to eat at a time like this? She had just broken up with her boyfriend of six months, for a boy she had been secretly seeing for two months, _as friends, _obviously because they never had kissed or anything. Her best friend, Clawdeen was her ex's younger sister, and she had been so snappy with her other best friend Draculaura. She shook her head. She had also totally ignored Ghoulia all day today, and didn't bother looking for Lagoona. She was a terrible friend. She shook her head, embarrassed at how immature she had been today.

So much for starting the school year off in a fangtastic way.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACULAURA'S BEDROOM…**

Draculaura climbed out of her bed, or _coffin _rather. It was much too early for her when she got a text message.

**Clawdeen Wolf: Where r u? We have more fearleading tryouts this morning.**

Sure enough, the clock said 7:50am. She had slept in.

She quickly ran to put on her shirt, skirt, and tights.

"Ugh, my hair!" She brushed her hair, and pulled it into her signature pigtails. She looked out the window and saw it was raining and that there was fog. She grabbed her jacket and pulled the hood over her head as she walked down the stairs and out on to the street. She was about twenty minutes away from school, and 3 blocks into her journey when she heard someone call her name.

"Dracu_laura?" _She stopped and looked to her right. It was Clawd in his car.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Get in." He motioned to the seat.

She got in the front seat and smiled sheepishly.  
"Thanks. I woke up late." She laughed.

"Same here. Clawdeen and Howleen had decided to walk instead of wake me and get a ride." He said turning the corner. Draculaura nodded, unsure of what to say. Then the awkwardness of yesterday hit her.

"Look, I'm sorry about Cle-" She began.

"Don't sweat it. It's not your fault. People break up," he shrugged, as he parked the car. "Big-" His face turned pale as he looked straight ahead. Cleo was clearly flirting with Deuce. She walked away and turned back to smile at him, in a way she had _never _smiled at Clawd. "Deal." He whispered.

"Thanks again for the ride, Clawd." She mumbled as she climbed out of the car and ran into the school.

* * *

**AT MONSTER HIGH…**

Cleo ran into the school before any of the other ghouls noticed she had been gone for 20 minutes. Had it been _just _20 minutes? It felt like less. She was pacing through the halls when she bumped into Clawdeen. She was no longer in her fearleading uniform, but regular clothes.

"Cleo! We just wrapped up. We were beginning to wonder if the Headmistress had gotten your head." She laughed. Cleo smiled. Today would definitely be better than yesterday.

A mass of blonde hair whipped around from a nearby locker.

"Clawdeen! Cleo!" Lagoona ran over and hugged her two friends.

"Lagoona!" Clawdeen and Cleo said in unison.

"I didn't get to see you yesterday, mates. How have you been? How's Clawd? How's the boy hunting, Clawdeen?" Clawdeen started making a gesture to stop talking, when Cleo interrupted.

"Oh, you didn't hear? We're not dating anymore." Cleo said lightly.

"It sucks we don't have any classes this semester. Maybe we will next semester."Lagoona quickly changed the subject.

"Definitely. We'll catch up sometime this week. Cleo and I should be getting to homeroom, we're already ten minutes late."

"Alright, bye." Lagoona waved.

Cleo and Clawdeen walked to class together without talking.

* * *

**IN MAD SCIENCE CLASS…**

Frankie, Draculaura, and Ghoulia were sitting together working on a "What do you remember from last year?" work sheet when Cleo and Clawdeen walked in.

"Excuse me, girls," The teacher began, "But why are you late?"

"Fearleading tryouts ran a little late, _sorry_." Cleo rolled her eyes as she walked to her seat with Clawdeen.

"Try not to make it a regular thing. There are work sheets on your desks, get to work." The teacher returned back to the note he was writing on the board.

"Hey, Draculaura where were you this morning?" Clawdeen asked sitting down.

"I woke up late!" Draculaura said as she erased something on her paper.

"I saw you pull up to the school with _Clawd." _Cleo said.

"He saw me walking in the rain, and offered me a ride."

"My brother offered you a ride?" Clawdeen laughed. "That's so unlike him."

"You have a brother that goes to this school?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, he's a grade above us, his name is Clawd."

**AFTER SCHOOL…**

"Are you ghouls sleeping over tonight?" Cleo asked.

"Of course!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"Duh." Clawdeen said, closing her locker door.

"Frankie, aren't you coming?" Cleo asked looking over at her.

"Oh, I didn't know if I was invited…" Frankie said pulling at her seams. Her bolts began to spark.

"Well, you're our friend, you're invited to whatever we do, now." Cleo smiled.

Frankie's bolts sparked furiously. "Really? Thanks! What time?"

"Anytime after 6PM. I'll see you all tonight." Cleo said casually walking away.

"My parents are giving me a ride today." Frankie said. "See you guys later!" She pulled her bag over her shoulder and began heading for the doors.

"Hey Draculaura, I have to stay after school with Howleen, she wants me to give her tips so she can join fearleading next year. We're going to practice in the gym. Wanna come?" Clawdeen asked.

"I'm going to go home and get my stuff ready for the sleepover tonight. I should also finish up my Creative Writing and Mad Science homework." Draculaura said. "Meet me at my house, and we can walk to Cleo's together!" She added.

"Alright! I'm sure Clawd will give you a ride home. Just do whatever you did today to get him to give you a ride." She joked and headed for the gymnasium.

"Will do." She replied sarcastically. Draculaura rolled her eyes, and laughed at her friend's silliness. She was heading to walk home when she saw Clawd. She made eye contact and he smiled at her. She returned the smile too. He went up to her and Draculaura was about to speak, but he did first.

"Have you seen my sisters?" Clawd asked.

"Oh, they're staying after school to do some fearleading." Draculaura said.

"Guess it's just you and me, then, huh?" Clawd asked.

Draculaura swallowed. "Yep." She hadn't expected him to say that, she didn't even expect him to offer her a ride.

They headed for his car and Draculaura sat in the front seat like this morning.

Most of the ride had been silent until the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls was playing on the radio. Draculaura hummed to it.

"You like this song?" Clawd asked.

"Yes, it's amazing." She replied. They were close to her house, when he spoke again.

"I just don't get it…" His voice was barely a whisper. She turned to look at him.

"Get what?"

"Cleo. She just breaks up with me, for no reason, and if she has a reason, she didn't tell me. Did she tell you guys anything?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." He repeated.

"She hasn't mentioned it…" Draculaura said. Clawd had been embarrassed and felt a pang of sadness as she said this that he passed her house.

"I just passed your house didn't I?" Clawd asked.

"Yes, you did. It's alright." Draculaura laughed.

He turned around and pulled into her driveway. Clawd reached over her and opened the door for Draculaura. She blushed.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"Anytime." He replied. Draculaura hopped out of the car feeling faint. She wondered if it was the "apples" from the cafeteria, or if it was from Clawd No guy had been so polite with her before, and it made her nervous.

Once in her house, Draculaura bit into a carrot and began working on her homework.

* * *

**CLEO DE NILE'S BEDROOM…**

"I am _dead _tired." Frankie said falling over on her sleeping bag.

"But the fun has _just _begun." Cleo laughed reaching for her laptop. "Let's check out Ghoulbook."

Cleo signed in to her Ghoulbook account, Clawdeen was on her right, Draculaura on her left, and Frankie on the left of Draculaura. Cleo had a relationship request on the left side of her page, Draculaura squinted to see it, but Cleo changed to her home page too quickly. How odd…

The girls surfed the net, and looked at other ghoul's profile pictures, and at cute boys, when they decided they should probably get some rest before school tomorrow.

It was in the middle of the night when Cleo's phone began to vibrate. Draculaura was sure she was the only one who heard it. She was going to reach up to get it, but was too snuggled in her sleeping bag. Someone got out of their bag and practically leapt for the phone. Cleo. It had to have been. She heard a _beep. _She had answered the call.

"Hey." Cleo whispered. "Now's not a good time. I'm having a sleepover with my friends, and they're sleeping. _Yes, _we'll talk about it tomorrow…" There was a short pause, Draculaura assumed the person on the other line was saying something to her. "I love you too." Draculaura's eyes popped open. Was Cleo _already _dating someone else? Cleo then returned to her bag and fell asleep. Draculaura tried to ignore the questions racing through her mind, but it was too hard.

* * *

**AT MONSTER HIGH…**

The girls had gotten ready in about an hour, and Cleo's limo had taken them to school, courtesy of her parents. This was a first for her parents, as they didn't want to spoil Cleo with luxuries like that, so the ghouls enjoyed it.

"Cleo…" I need to talk to you. Draculaura said quietly when Frankie and Clawdeen went to go get settled at their usual lunch table.

"What is it La?"

"Are you seeing someone else?

Cleo's heart stopped beating. She wasn't going to tell _anyone _not even her closest friends about Deuce for at least a month.

"No." Cleo laughed nervously.

"You are!" Draculaura accused her, turning to face Cleo, grabbing her shoulder. "Why didn't you just tell Clawd there was someone else, why didn't you just tell _us? _We're your friends!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"LaLa, I swear to Ra, if you tell a soul…what you _think _you know, I will have your head on a plate for dinner. Got it?" Cleo shook off Draculaura's hand and headed towards Clawdeen and Frankie. Draculaura just stood there with her mouth open, shocked at how hostile Cleo had been about the whole thing. This guy must have been the real deal, why else would have Cleo acted that way?

* * *

**DEUCE GORGON'S HOUSE…**

Cleo looked at the walls of her boyfriend's house in disgust. The walls were made of stone, the same type of stone that Deuce could turn people into. She wondered if him and his mother had done the walls themselves. Cleo smirked at her joke.

"Cleo, why did you ignore me today in the hallway? I opened my arms for a hug, and you walk right by?" Deuce said angrily.

"Sorry, Deuce. I just can't tell people right now! Draculaura already knows I'm dating someone. I don't know how she could have found out." Cleo said tapping her foot, and rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, I don't know how either with the way you're acting…" Deuce muttered, as he sat on a couch, putting his leg up, ankle to knee.

"When you called last night!" Cleo shouted. "That had to have been it." She walked over and joined Deuce on the couch. He backed away from her.

"Deuce, will you stop it! You're acting like I have leprosy." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"If you don't acknowledge me in public, I won't acknowledge you in public or in private." Deuce said.

"Are you breaking up with _me?" _Cleo spat.

"No…no…but you're off limits," he began, pointing to his lips and then motioning to his body, "to this." He grinned.

"Fine." Cleo shrugged.

Deuce rolled his eyes. "You're impossible," He started, "…but I guess that's why I love you."

Cleo smiled at him, a blush covering her perfectly tanned skin. It sure would be hard to keep her hands off of him, especially after that. "_**Oh, Ra, help me." **_She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AT MONSTER HIGH…**

"You're right, you're just going to have to get a hold of yourself Draculaura." She said to her missing reflection in the school bathrooms. All she saw was the movement of her clothing. Sometimes being a vampire sucked.

"You like Clawd. He still likes Cleo. Cleo is in love with Deuce." Draculaura sighed. She picked her pink bag off the floor and headed out of the lavatory and to her homeroom. She was already late for class.

"Re-OW!" Toralei said, stepping out of the bathroom stall. "Looks like the kitty has found herself a new ball of yarn." She sneered, then laughed. Taking out her phone she quickly texted her minions, Purrsephone and Meowlody.

**CAFETERIA…**

Cleo stormed up to the lunch table where her friends were eating their respective dishes. Frankie was the first to spot her angry stupor as her bolts began to spark- and everyone caught on. Ever since the incident with her stitches, Frankie tried to steer clear of Cleo.

"Who… DID THIS?!" She screamed desperately holding up a poster. On it was a picture of Cleo smiling her best smile and on top of the fearleader pyramid. Beside it read, "Cleo can climb pyramids just like she climbs boys".

Cleo was oddly keeping her composure as all the other girls gasped and looked at one and other, until Clawdeen spoke up. "Why would you ask us? One of your friends wouldn't do that." She said simply.

"Funny, Clawdeen- I think one of my friends would definitely do this. Especially any one of you who's jealous!" She shouted angrily. "What I do with my life and who I choose to spend it with is no one's business but my own!" She screamed dropping the paper and turned on her heels click-clacking in the other direction.

**IN THE HALLS OF MONSTER HIGH…**

Draculaura was taking her books out of her locker and stuffing them in her bag. She had a lot of homework tonight. Toralei passed by and patted her on the shoulder. "Good job getting with Clawd." She purred as Cleo walked by. Cleo stopped walking, wanting to know what Draculaura and Toralei could possibly be conversing about- after all they weren't friends. She didn't even know they were acquaintances.

"It's really nice that you and Cleo can still remain friends even though you're seeing her ex." She spat.

Draculaura's eyes widened, "I'm not dating Clawd!" She shouted as Toralei walked down the hall. "I'm not!" She insisted, as Cleo's eyes narrowed and she stomped towards her. "So that poster was you, wasn't it? How dare you make a fool of me?" She screamed. "Ugh! Don't ever talk to me again, Draculaura. Ever!" Cleo paused, "Also, you're off the fearleading squad."

"Cleo you know I'd never do that to you, Clawd- he doesn't even look my way." Draculaura said sadly, "He messes up my name- he doesn't like me. He never will."

Cleo glared at her and then walked away. Draculaura stood there staring at her ex-best friend. As if fate was just beating her repeatedly, Clawd walked by and offered her a ride. Draculaura looked up at him and couldn't even speak, but instead bit her lip and started crying- running in the other direction.

All that could be heard were the faint, "Draculaura? Draculaura!" In the distance.

**A/N: SO I haven't updated in a long time, and for that I am truly sorry. I've seen your reviews and thanks for sticking it out with me for so long. I have a lot of ideas that I want to incorporate in here so Valentine from "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love" may make an appearance and a ton of twists and turns will hopefully happen along the way. I tried to make this an exciting chapter, even though it's pretty short. I'll try to update again tomorrow or before the end of the week. Thanks for your love and support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IN CLAWD'S CAR…**

Leaning over the steering wheel, he looked straight ahead then he would glance at the sidewalks on either side of the road ever so often. Why hadn't Draculaura answered him? Did she know that he was starting to feel something for her? Even if it was the tiniest of things? He wasn't sure how he felt about her, but he knew that what he felt for her was different than anything he had ever felt for Cleo.

Maybe he was denying his true feelings. He had been avoiding being alone, and thinking too much. It just reminded him of Cleo and how she had betrayed him. Damn. Did that hurt.

Then he saw her, black hair with bright pink highlights. He rolled down the window and shouted, "Draculaura! Get in the car!"

Draculaura frowned hearing Clawd's voice, she didn't even have something to cover her face. She sighed and ran over to the car, she didn't want to-

"I know you don't want to get your new boots wet." Clawd said softly, as she got into the passenger seat. He had remembered what she had told him earlier this week?

"You remembered." Draculaura said in awe.

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face." He joked. He put the car into drive, then put it back in park. He pulled his parking break up, and turned to look at Draculaura. "Want to tell me what happened back there?"

He hated seeing her so upset. He had never seen Draculaura look that way before and it upset him a great deal.

Draculaura covered her eyes with her hands. "I don't want to talk about it... not right now anyways." Ok, so maybe she did want to talk about it. But not with Clawd. And not at the moment.

They just sat there in his car, while the rain poured down. All could be heard were the raindrops hitting the car, and both their breathing. Draculaura finally looked up from being ducked over with her face in her hands.

"Thanks for picking me up, I really didn't want to get my new boots wet." She said with a laugh and wiped a tear off her face. Clawd turned to face her and let out a chuckle. He reached his hand across and wiped a tear off of Draculaura's other cheek with his thumb.

Her eyes met his, as his hand lingered on her cheek a moment too long. Draculaura's hand went up to take his hand that was on her cheek, and Clawd feared she might push him away or leave, but instead she squeezed his hand and held it in her own for a moment.

Draculaura bit her lip and then turned in her seat, she hesitated before moving closer to Clawd and dropping his hand. Draculaura gave a small smile and shook her head, if vampires could blush, she'd be beet red.

"What?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad we're friends." Draculaura said softly.

"I'm not." Clawd decided. The words came out before he could stop them.

"What?" Draculaura asked. "I thought…"

"I didn't mean it like that- I meant-" He didn't even know how to phrase it. What was he to say? _I meant I want you to be my girlfriend._ Where did that thought come from? They hadn't even been on a date yet!

Without another stupid thought, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Draculaura's plush lips.

**AT MONSER HIGH…**

Deuce was waiting for Cleo so he could give her a ride home and so they could have some alone time together. He was in the library studying, while she was in the gym with the fearleading squad. He heard the door open and assumed it was Cleo, but instead it was Operetta. She took a lot of artsy courses, so he had never had a class with her.

Walking by him, she tripped over his outstretched feet. "Oh shoot, I'm sorry." Deuce said. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't thought to move before she walked by.

"That's all right. I'm all in one piece, so I think that's a success." She laughed. He picked up her purse, as she stood up and then handed it to her. "I don't think we've met before. But I've seen you at the casketball games. You're Deuce, right?" Operetta asked.

Deuce nodded, "Yep, and you're Operetta." He smiled.

Operetta grinned, "Yep, that would be me. I haven't seen anyone in the library after school hours in forever." She said as she took a seat on the table.

"Well, I'm not really here to study." He chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" Operetta asked, curiously.

"My girlfriend- I mean," Deuce sighed. "I'm waiting for someone." He explained.

"Complicated, huh?" Operetta said, as she looked at her red nail polish.

"It shouldn't be, but yeah. Hey! You're good with artsy stuff, and all that could you help me out?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Operetta inquired.

"Well, I've heard you're a great singer… could you help me make her a song to express how I feel about her? How I want to just… man I've become a huge cheeseball… I just want everyone to know I'm crazy about her and only her." Deuce explained.

"I think I can help you out."

**IN THE HALLS OF MONSTER HIGH…**

"Frankie, we're friends right?" Cleo asked, as they walked to the library to meet up with Deuce.

"Of course, Cleo." Frankie said with a smile. Clawdeen had said she'd catch up with them after touching up her makeup.

"Well, since we're just the best of friends, I have a little favour to ask of you." Cleo said with a devious smile.

"Well, uh, what's that?" Frankie asked.

"To get revenge on Draculaura for humiliating me with that poster." Cleo said. Frankie stopped walking, "I… That doesn't sound like something Draculaura would do at all. We're friends with Draculaura, doesn't she at least deserve an explanation?" She asked softly.

Cleo turned and smirked, "You're new to all this, aren't you? The popularity, the friends, the sleepovers? I can end you in an instant. Also, I'm pretty sure that it was Draculaura, haven't you heard? Rumour has it, she's seeing my ex." She hissed.

Frankie's bolts were sparking furiously, she didn't know what to do or say, so she didn't speak.

"Oh, please- go get your bolts fixed and I'll see you tomorrow. You're helping me, Frankie." Frankie stood dumbfounded in the hallway, scared for her life. If she helped Cleo, she was betraying Draculaura, if she didn't help Cleo, she'd lose all her new friends. Except for Draculaura.

"Frankie Fiiiiiiiine!" Frankie whipped around and saw Holt. He was in her Mad Science class, and when he wasn't blowing things up, he was hitting on her. They hadn't had never had a real conversation.

"Hey, Holt." Frankie said with a weak smile.

"I just saw Crazy Cleo blow up over there. Listen, it might not be any of my business, buttttttt I would do what your gut tells you to do. Cleo may seem scary, and trust me she is- but she won't ruin your life here at Monster High. You're a great ghoul." He said with a smile. Frankie offered a grin and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Thanks Holt. We should hang out sometime." She smiled.

**IN CLAWD'S HOUSE…**

Draculaura couldn't believe what had just transpired. She was in Clawd's house, in his bedroom, sitting on his lap. She couldn't stop giggling as he left kisses on her neck. Her giggling slowed, and Clawd, tilted her face up by lifting her chin with his finger.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Draculaura sighed, "I have to go soon. I have a lot of homework."

"You said that earlier. What's really wrong?" Clawd asked. "You can trust me."

Draculaura gave him a weak smile, "Cleo thinks we're dating, and she thinks I'm the one who made those posters about her. But I swear I didn't!" She insisted.

Clawd wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin atop her head. "I believe you, Draculaura. Cleo, will just have to deal with us."

Then it clicked.

Draculaura pulled away from Clawd, removing herself from his embrace. She almost stumbled in her high-heeled boots. "Is that why you kissed me?" She asked. "To get back at Cleo for moving on so fast?" Draculaura asked, "I thought you really liked me."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was so stupid. Clawd stood right away, walking towards her, "Draculaura, no! You know I care about you. I've never cared for someone the way I care for you. This isn't to get back at anyone!"

Draculaura turned into a bat and headed out the window, and flew home. She wanted to go nap in her coffin and never wake up.


End file.
